Rest or Stay
by phayte1978
Summary: Victor, Yuuri and Yuri stay at a 'love hotel'.


The lights were bright in Tokyo as was everything else. Keeping his eyes peeled for the entrance, Victor knew it was close by- then he saw it. The energy around him buzzing as the neon sign displayed- ' stay ' and ' rest '.

Victor had seen different ads and signs last time they were in Tokyo for 'love hotels'- always wanting to stay at one and decided one night to bring them up to Yuuri and Yuri. He figured he would be met with groans and cries of his perversions.

But no, he was met with excitement- from both of them. Smiling to himself, Victor grabbed his small overnight bag and stared over at the two next to him. He saw the blush on Yuuri's cheeks, and the awe sparkling in Yuri's eyes.

It was a stop over they were making before heading to Yuuri's family's inn for the week. "C'mon," he said, moving into the building- seeing it as vibrantly decorated as the outside. Victor spotted the window to book their room and headed that way.

"I'd like a room," Victor said, seeing hands appear from the small opening at the darkened window.

"Why can't we see them?" Yuri whispered to Yuuri.

"Anonymity," Yuuri replied.

"Kinda like all of us wearing face masks as if people didn't just see all us walking into the sex hotel!" Yuri hissed.

Victor smiled, he felt his heart flutter as the two bickered back and forth.

"What type of room would you prefer?" the woman behind the darkened window asked, then passed what looked like a small menu through the opening.

Looking over the menu, he felt Yuuri and Yuri move to either side of him and look it over.

"Um… I can't read this," Victor laughed.

"That's ok," Yuuri said, "The first room has a stripper pole-"

"-I'm ok with watching piggy strip!" Yuri said, a bit too enthusiastically.

Groaning, Yuuri continued. "This one is equipped with a swing… some hooks in the room… oh! This one has a huge jacuzzi tub and extra large shower!"

"Oh that would be nice," Yuri chimed.

"With a complete minibar and king size bed!" Yuuri said.

Two sets of eyes blinked up at him and Victor nodded. Moving back to the window, he handed back over the menu and stated which room they wanted.

"Are you resting or staying?" the voice asked.

"Staying," he said.

Finishing his transaction and getting the code to get them into their room, Yuuri and Yuri left his side- moving over to the vending machine that was in the lobby.

Victor moved over where Yuri and Yuuri stood. The vending machine they were looking at was fully stocked with different small toys and condoms.

"Should we get a few things?" Victor hummed, and wrapped an arm around each.

"Why don't you pick us out something as we already got you something," Yuuri said, smiling up at him and Victor noticed that Yuri was tucking something into his bag.

"You two are up to no good," Victor laughed, kissing Yuuri's forehead then looking over the options in the machine. Yuuri and Yuri moved to another vending machine as there were a few to choose from. Victor smiled seeing how the two held hands and whispered between each other- it made his heart flutter a bit as he just watched them for a moment.

Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself and turned back towards the machine. Victor decided on a cock ring for Yuri, and a small vibrating bullet for Yuuri. Hearing more giggling, Victor slipped the items in his pocket and went to gather his lovers up.

"Ready?" he asked.

The hallway was brightly lit and extremely gaudy. The carpet a bright magenta color, and the walls decorated with colorful paintings. Finding their room, Victor smiled at both Yuri and Yuuri and punched in their code.

They all walked in and just stood there looking. A huge bed off to one side, along with a sitting area and large television. "They have porn, right?" Yuri asked while dropping his bag and jumping onto the couch. Grabbing the remote he turned on the television- and sure enough, there was porn on almost every channel. "Yes!" Yuri exclaimed.

Victor laughed and looked over where Yuuri was, seeing his face just blush even more. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Yuuri stared up at him- somehow his eyes always so innocent, even after all their time they had been together- still so innocent. Nodding his head, Yuuri smiled and wrapped an arm around Victor's waist.

"Let's check out the room," Victor whispered, kissing the top of Yuuri's head as they set down their bags. Walking over to the couch that Yuri was sprawled on, Victor leaned over the back, kissing Yuri full on the mouth. He had a porn already blasting from the television- typical. Feeling arms move around his neck, Victor chuckled as Yuri started to engage the kiss and make it deeper.

"I want to check out this bathroom!" Yuuri said.

When Yuri pulled from the kiss, his eyes had a deviance behind them. "Should have gotten the room with the stripper pole," Yuri smirked.

"You just want to get Yuuri drunk and naked," Victor laughed, standing up and heading to find Yuuri.

"Damn right I do!" Yuri proclaimed.

"Guys! Look at the size of this tub!" Yuuri cried, rushing back out.

Yuri got up off the couch- leaving the porn on, and came to look. Even Victor was pleased with it all. The shower could easily hold the three of them- as could the tub. "We are definitely taking a bath!" Yuuri said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the two.

Yuri stripped off his shirt and smiled. "Why not now?"

"Really?!" Yuuri asked.

"C'mon, piggy," Yuri said, turning on the water and setting the temperature.

Victor moved over to the counter and saw many different bath soaps. Opening the tops, he started to smell them- then he caught a glimpse of the other two already stripping down and stepping into the massive tub.

"Vitya! Join us!" Yuuri chimed.

How could he say no to that? Grabbing the bottle of bubble bath, Victor poured some under running water and watched it bubble up around the two sitting back and relaxing into the hot water. As quick as he could manage, Victor stripped down and stepped in- taking the spot at the head of the tub. It was large enough the Yuri and Yuuri could easily recline back against the foot of the tub- each of their legs on one side of him. Resting his head back, he felt the hours of travel washing away from his body.

Then he felt a tickle at his foot and splashed water over at Yuri who only giggled and splashed bubbles at him.

Yuuri quickly turned off the water, and pressed the button that set off light jets around the tub. The bubbes grew even more and they all got to squealing and laughing. "Turn off the jets!" Yuri squealed as they all tried to find the button to stop the jets and massive mountain of bubbles surrounding them. Once they found it, they were all in a fit of giggles as the bubbles had grown so much.

"I can't even see Victor anymore!" Yuri said as they tried to move around. Before he knew it, he had a slippery Yuri in his lap. "Found you," Yuri whispered, then a wet mouth was pressed to his as Yuri straddled over his lap.

Yuri was always fire with his kisses- immediately plunging his tongue into his mouth, his hands moving through and gently pulling his hair.

"Found you both," Yuuri said. Victor opened his eyes to see Yuuri kissing Yuri's back and shoulders- though his hands roamed over Victor's sides and chest.

Breaking from his kiss, Yuri turned his head- taking Yuuri's lips against his. Victor moaned softly watching the two covered in bubbles kiss each other.

"Let's get out of this tub," he said to the both of them, seeing the nod and climbing from the water. Grabbing large towels, they all started to help dry Victor down. Seeing Yuuri and Yuri both dripping wet- sharing kisses, kissing him and rubbing the soft cloth over his body was becoming too much. Taking one of the towels, Victor started to dry them down a bit before his hands were taken and he was being pulled into the room. Really bad porn music was playing as over exaggerated moans came from the television.

"Must we leave that on?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes!" Yuri hissed.

Victor could only laugh.

He saw Yuri leaned over and whispered in Yuuri's ear- then Yuuri was letting go of his hands and rushing to his bag. Trying to figure out what the two were up to- but then Yuri was grabbing his face and bringing him down to a crushing kiss. Victor moaned as he felt Yuri's body press towards his.

"I got you something," Victor said, "in my pants pocket."

Yuri blinked up at him and smiled. Rushing over to where Victor had dropped his pants, Yuri grabbed the cock ring and the small bullet vibrator. "Oh!" Yuri cried.

Victor moved behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around him, his hands moving over his body. "This ring will keep you hard a lot longer than you are used to."

"I want to try it," Yuri said.

The nightstand by the bed had various lubricants and Victor grabbed the small bottle- opening it. Coating his hand, he reached out, taking Yuri's cock in hand and stroking it a little. Once he got Yuri half erect, Victor took the cock ring, slipping it on him. "Let me know if it is too tight."

"We got a surprise for you too," Yuri said, then everything went black.

"What the?!" Victor called out.

Yuuri had moved behind him, securing a mask over his eyes and he felt himself being pulled to the bed. Each of them had his wrist and he felt them being secured to the bedpost.

Laughing a bit, Victor relaxed back against the headboard. "I knew you two were up to no good."

There were more giggles and before Victor knew it- two set of mouths were on his body. It was easy to tell whose mouth was who. Yuri had a way of biting him and Yuuri always sucked a little as he kissed at his skin.

"Look, Yurio!" Yuuri said- both of their hands moving over Victor's body. "Mirrors over the bed!"

Victor groaned. "C'mon you two!" he whined, "Let me see!"

More giggles and then he knew it was Yuuri's mouth on his. He also heard a slight buzzing, then Yuuri was kissing him deeper and moaning.

"I am teasing him with the little vibe you got," Yuri whispered in his ear. "Bet you would love to see."

Yuri was cruel and Victor groaned more- trying to lean into Yuuri, feeling how Yuuri straddled his lap. More wiggling on his lap, the bed moving around as Yuri teased Yuuri- and Yuuri was kissing while grinding against him.

"Maybe I will just fuck Yuuri into the mattress and watch in the mirror," Yuri whispered in his ear, making Victor groan. "Keeping your eyes covered."

Yuuri pulled from the kiss, wiggling back over him. Victor was between a moan and whine. He was being teased and they were being cruel.

"Yurio…" Yuuri giggled, then Victor could hear their mouths smacking against each one another as Yuuri moved off his lap. Victor longed to have his sight and watch those two make out.

Mouths back on his body, and hands all over him- Victor moaned loudly and arched his body. As their mouths moved lower down his body, Victor felt his pulse racing and his heart slamming in his chest. Every breath from the two ghosting over his skin, the licks of their tongues, and the teeth biting.

"Can he guess which of us is sucking him?" Yuri asked.

"Hrm… maybe we should see," Yuuri said.

"Hear that, old man?" Yuri asked.

Victor nodded.

"Guess correctly and maybe we will take off your blindfold," Yuri giggled.

At first he felt a lick from one of them along his cock, then another followed. What Victor knew was how good that felt- them swapping who was licking up and down his shaft. Once he was fully hard, a mouth covered his cock- taking him deep into their throat. He knew exactly who that was. As the mouth popped off his cock, he felt the next mouth go halfway down on him, and the teeth grazing over his shaft on the way up.

"Yuuri first… Yurio second," Victor gasped.

"Damn!" Yuri growled.

Yuuri laughed and he heard smacking of mouths again. "Then stop using your teeth!" Yuuri giggled. "We can always guess which one is you."

"Shut up, piggy!" Yuri growled.

"Hey… loves?" Victor asked- getting the attention back to his lack of sight.

"Oh right!" Yuuri said.

Scrambling around him, then soft lips back on his. Yuuri kissed him, then the blindfold was removed and Victor blinked- seeing Yuuri kiss him.

Moaning from the television grew louder and it made him laugh. "Seriously, Yurio! Can we turn off the porn?"

"You never turn off the porn!" Yuri growled, then his hands were on Victor's face, kissing him deeply.

"Since we have our Vitya at our disposal," Yuuri said, "What shall we do with him?"

"I could always go run back to the vending machine and get more toys!" Yuri said.

"I'm sure we have what we need," Yuuri said, then fingering over where the soft material bound Victor's wrist, "These restraints were perfect."

"Well let's try some of these lubes," Yuri said, looking at the assortment of lube on the nightstand. "Look! Flavored ones!"

Victor groaned- they were being cruel and he was still restrained.

"What flavors?" Yuuri asked.

"Definitely no pork cutlet bowl… but they have strawberry!" Yuri laughed, then tossed a packet over to Yuuri.

Yuuri hummed and there was a mischievous look to his eyes. Victor knew this look all too well.

Yuuri launched across the bed, pinning down Yuri- at least Victor could watch now. The way Yuuri held Yuri's small body down, kissing him senseless, stroking his cock. Victor felt how heavy his own cock was- wanting some attention from them.

"We should put the flavored lube on you… and I ride Vitya while you ride his face," Yuuri said.

Victor moaned at the idea- clearly liking it. That was when he saw Yuuri's fingers dip between Yuri's cheeks, dribbling the strawberry lube on him. Looking up, Victor could see all of them in the mirror and see even better the way Yuuri was fingering and lathering lube all over Yuri's ass. His mouth watered and he started to lick his lips.

Victor whined and it caused the two making out to giggle and look over at him. Victor melted seeing the lust in both their eyes.

"Lay down as much as you can, Vitya," Yuuri commanded.

It stretched his arms more than he wanted, but Victor scooted down the bed. As soon as he did, he felt Yuuri straddle him and grab for lube. Wet hands stroking him and Yuuri leaned over, kissing him deeply.

When Yuuri pulled back, he grabbed at the base of Victor's cock, smirking down at him and slowly lowering himself. Victor moaned and his hips shook from feeling the tightness around his cock.

Closing his eyes, he had another mouth on his. He did not even bother opening his eyes as he knew it was Yuri by the bite on his bottom lip. Humming softly, he had Yuuri slowly rocking his hips and Yuri kissing/biting him.

When Yuri pulled away, Yuuri rolled his hips once more, making him moan. Opening his eyes, he could see in the mirror above him just how erotic Yuuri looked rolling his body and slowly fucking himself on his cock.

"My turn," Yuri said, straddling over his face, taking Yuuri's face in his hands and kissing him.

Yuri had not totally lowered down and Victor could barely lick at him from this angle. Groaning, he heard more giggling before Yuri lowered his bottom onto his face. The lube tasted of sweet strawberries that covered over Yuri's bottom- Victor licked and sucked at his skin- feeling how Yuri squirmed.

"I'm not going to smother him… am I?" Yuri asked.

He heard Yuuri laugh then Yuri moaned when Victor's mouth made full contact against him. As Victor was licking and sucking at Yuri's skin, Yuuri was slowly bouncing on his cock- stroking Yuri's cock.

Licking with his tongue, he felt Yuri wiggle over him, allowing his tongue to tease at Yuri's rim and press in. Moans from Yuri and he started to press down on his face a bit more. Victor moaned, and felt Yuuri slam down on his cock, fucking himself even harder.

If only he could use his hands- Victor wanted to hold Yuri's slim hips, keep him firmly pressed against his face as he licked all the sweet strawberry lube off of him. Even when his tongue breached into Yuri, he could taste the strawberries.

Moaning and they were both moving against him. Victor curled his toes and bent his knees. It was all becoming too much. Yuuri always had a way with his body and how he moved it- on ice and on him. Victor could take the lack of sight for the feeling he was getting.

Even with Yuri positioned over his face, his hips moving and grinding against him, making it hard to breathe but so worth it. Licking and pressing his tongue as deep as he could inside of Yuri, he felt Yuuri clench hard around him, slamming back down on his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Yuri cried out, pressing down harder on his face as his body shook above him. Victor knew that wearing that cock ring it would only make his orgasm even more powerful. He could feel Yuri's entire weight resting down on him and plunged his tongue as deep into him as possible.

"Hah!" Yuri cried, then lifted from Victor's face and fell onto the bed next to them. Victor looked up and saw the graceful body of Yuuri rocking quickly over his. Tugging at his restraints, he was at a loss to do anything but thrust up and meet that downward slam of Yuuri's body on his.

"Vitya!" Yuuri cried, then leaned down- his mouth pressed to his.

Victor moaned, and felt his own orgasm build up inside. Another slam of Yuuri onto his cock, and Victor was pulling from their kiss, his body shaking as Yuuri rode him through his orgasm.

He was out of breath and his arms ached so badly. Yuuri leaned over, releasing the restraints as his arms fell to his side. A smirk from Yuuri and he kissed him once more. "You taste like strawberries," Yuuri giggled, then slid off his cock.

He felt his body grow cold, but kept his eyes on Yuuri as he grabbed Yuri by the waist, bending him in half and teasing his rim with his cock.

"C'mon then!" Yuri challenged.

Turning to his side, Victor watched as Yuuri kept a steady rhythmic pace while fucking Yuri. The loud cries Yuri made, his legs practically over his head while Yuuri continued to drive into him. Victor could easily watch those two all day ( and sometimes did ). The way Yuuri caressed his hands over Yuri's soft skin, the gentle kisses- even Yuri was gentler when it was just them two.

Smiling to himself, Victor rested a moment- and just watched those two. Yuuri had slipped off the cock ring from Yuri, then stroked him til he came again. It always amazed Victor just how much stamina Yuuri had. Watching his body starting to quiver, then holding Yuri tightly- Victor knew they would all curl up in the afterglow.

Once Yuuri and Yuri untangled themselves, they curled around Victor. Staring up at the mirror, he saw the two people he loved more than life itself wrapped around him.

Then Yuri reached a hand out to the nightstand, smacking a button and the bed started to vibrate. Yuuri groaned and Victor chuckled.

"Ok… I'm fucking one of you two while this thing is shaking like this!" Yuri said, grinning over at them. Then the porn on the television started to play bad music and they all got to laughing.

"At least we know this place is soundproof!" Yuuri laughed, kissing them both.

Victor smiled, and made a note to himself to come back to this place again- maybe next time a theme room or the stripper pole.


End file.
